


Sorrow

by umi_panda



Series: To Those Who Carried Every Burden Without Complaint [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, I dunno what I'm doing here, I've been really depressed and down lately and just needed to project it onto something, It's just sad angsty shit tbh, This is maybe freeform who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/umi_panda
Summary: For a Hawke who carried the burdens of all, but never showed anyone her own pain or burdens.





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this in an attempt to project some of my sadness into something constructive. I have only written a few things for Dragon Age, and this is probably way out of the realm of anything, but I hope someone can enjoy it. It's not long, only a drabble.
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading.

Nothing came easy for her, she was fire, and she was ice. She was confidence, and she was fear. Her hair coloured red, bright under the sun. Eyes green, gemstones that told all the stories never spoken. She saved everyone around her, she gave all of herself to everyone she loved. Her friends always leaned on her, yet she never leaned back. She held the hands of those she never wanted to lose, cradled them in love and understanding, showered them in what they deserved.

Hawke gave everything to those she cared for, never accepting anything in return. Never showing what she felt, hiding behind smiles and laughter. Behind poorly time jokes drowned with poor tavern ale. A mask she never could pull away, never letting anyone see what she thought, what she felt. She gave everything to see that those she loved smiled, not worrying if she was given it in return. She broke herself down, took the weight of it all, burdened by the weights of those around, losing herself in time. Broken beyond what can be repaired, cracked skin and bloodied palms. Hawke never asked for anything in return. She gave it all for those she loved to smile one more day.

She carried it all, carried it away back to the Fade. Crafted into crystals formed from tears long left forgotten, suppressed with years of burden. To the Fade she returned the burdens of the people she helped save, hoping they could feel freer, lighter than air. Hawke took their sorrow and their pain, carried it for years, carried to the Fade. She carried it to the one place to let it be free, let herself be free. To the Fade she let her own burdens go, in one last effort to protect those she came to know. The ultimate sacrifice for the happiness of those around her.

Hawke never let anyone close, not close enough to love. If love came, she ran, taking their baggage and her own. Sorrowful and broken, she found herself unworthy of anything anyone could give. She made the ultimate sacrifice, carried the ultimate burden. She, the Champion of Kirkwall, carried the weights of everything, everyone she loved. From the Fade she was crafted to carry the burdens of those she held dear, and to the Fade she returned to release those same burdens.

A child of the Maker who gave it all, so that sorrow would not touch those she loved more than life itself. Crafted to be a special child, saviour and defender of justice. She who granted mercy when it was due.

Hawke, who stayed in the Fade, making the ultimate sacrifice once more. She who could finally lay her burdens down at last. Lay down years of weight. She who was finally free.

 

_Slowly, then all at once._

_A single loose thread_

_And it all comes undone_

_Sorrow -_ **Sleeping at Last**


End file.
